The present invention is directed to an adjustable locking holster for securing a firearm, wherein the holster deters unauthorized removal of the firearm. In particular, the holster of the present invention includes a security retention system that releasably secures the firearm and deters unauthorized users to access the firearm, while allowing authorized users to readily remove the firearm from the holster.
Many firearm users, including law enforcement personnel, store their firearms in a holster that is generally designed to protect the firearm and hold the firearm securely therein. In certain emergency instances, an officer of the law must have quick access to his or her firearm. Therefore, the firearm must be easily accessible and quickly available for use. When stored in a holster, the firearm needs to be readily removable from that holster. However, when not in use the firearm needs to be securely retained within the holster.
Known holsters include a strap for securing a firearm within the holster. In these holsters, the strap is positioned over the rear end of the firearm and secured. The strap is typically secured into place by a snap fastener. The snap fastener is then disengaged to release the firearm from the holster when the firearm is needed.
While these known holsters can successfully retain a weapon therein, there are drawbacks with this type of holster securement device. The snap fastener can be opened by anyone to release the firearm stored therein. Consequently, an unauthorized user, such as a criminal or a suspect, can easily remove the weapon from the holster by unsnapping the fastener to release the securement strap and extracting the firearm. The strap fails to secure the firearm against unauthorized access, thereby allowing anyone proximate the holster to access, remove and use the firearm. This can create a dangerous situation, especially for law enforcement officials apprehending a suspect when close proximity to the suspect is required.
There is a need for a secure storage location in which to keep firearms within a vehicle, at home or in the office. When the firearm is not in immediate possession of a designated user, it can become an object of theft or unauthorized use. Certainly danger exists when untrained individuals, such as juveniles, gain access to firearms. However, in cases of law enforcement especially, the necessity arises for an officer to take rapid possession of his or her firearm. Therefore, there is a need to provide a holster that not only can limit access to a firearm, but also can provide ready access to the weapon.
The holster of the present invention provides a housing having a pivoting hood that secures a firearm within the holster. The holster further includes a security retention system that locks the pivoting hood against movement so that when the hood is in a closed position and the security retention system is locked, removal of the firearm from the holster is deterred. While the security retention system deters unauthorized access to a firearm locked in the holster, conversely, the holster provides easy access for an authorized user to release a firearm stored therein. The holster enables authorized users to unlock the locking mechanism and release the firearm for use.
The holster includes a mounting bracket for mounting the invention on a variety of surfaces. This enables the holster to be positioned in locations that are easily accessible to the designated user, including a motor vehicle, home or office.